The Truth Revealed
by Billie1
Summary: What if a dream was the beginning of a life once lost?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Truth Revealed

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: The X Files and the characters do not belong to me. They belong to CC and Fox

Summary: What if a Dream was the beginning of a life once lost?

Sitting on the floor playing a game. It was always something to do. Stratego, was a game of skill. Looking up at the boy across from me and seeing him smile as he tries to beat me but never does. He gets up set about it. "Butt Munch, it's your turn." I tell him.

He makes his move and then it's my go. I move ahead and then there's a bright light in the room and everything shakes and falls off the wall. The lights go out but with the bright light we can still see. "FOX!" I yell and I am then paralyzed.

"SAMANTHA!" I hear him yell out at me but I can't talk now. I can't move to try and stay safe.

I jump up out of bed and realize it was a dream. I'm breathing heavily and I'm shaking. What was that dream about.

"Monica, are you ok?"

I look over at John and he's worried about me I can tell. "I…I don't know."

"Bad dream?" He rests his hand on my back.

"Something like that."

"Why where you yelling out?"

I look at him. "What did I say?"

"You yelled out FOX." He pauses. "Why would you be yelling Fox?"

"I don't know." I pause and take a deep breath. "It seemed so real."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I want to think this out first. Make some since out of it. Then we'll talk."

He nods at me and I lean forward and kiss him.

The next day at work I'm sitting at my desk and I glance over at Agent Scully. She's finishing up the last report. John left a few minutes ago to get some drinks. "Dana, can I ask you something?"

Looking up at me she gets a worried look on her face. "Um, sure."

"I had a very weird dream last night."

"Those happen to everyone Monica." "I know this Dana. This one seemed real. To real if you ask me."

"What was it about?"

I close my eyes for a moment. "I was sitting on the floor playing Stratego with this boy. He was to busy watching TV to play so I called him Butt Munch. Then there was a bright light and things where shaking and the lights went out. I yelled for Fox and then I was paralyzed and I heard him yell out for me." I look at her and her mouth is open and is staring at me.

"What did he call you?"

"Samantha." I tell her.

"Oh my god." She says more less in a whisper.

"What?"

"That's what happened when Mulder's sister was taken from their home."

"He has a sister?"

"Yes, she was taken when she was 8 years old."

"Why would I be having a dream like that then?" I ask her and I can tell she's thinking things through. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking… you may be Samantha Mulder."

"That's impossible. I was born in Texas and raised in Mexico."

"But you where adopted."

"Yes. That doesn't mean I'm her."

"It may be. Would you mind If I did a DNA test to check?"

I shrug my shoulder. "I don't care. I know it's not true."

She stands up and looks at me. "Lets go and get this done with. I'm sure the lab wont mind running the test."

"NOW?"

"Yeah, why not?" "Ok, lets do it." I stand up and follow her to the lab. I sit in the chair as she takes some of my blood. I hold the cotton ball over the spot and bend my elbow to stop the bleeding. I watch as she walks over and does the tests herself. "How long will this be?"

"Most it will be is two hours. If your feeling ok you can return back to the office. My report is done just print it out. If anyone asks, I'm working on a case."

I nod and stand up and walk back to the office. When I return John is sitting there on the phone. I walk over and take the can of pop from his desk and open it up, taking a sip.

A few hours later I get a phone call. "Hello?" I pause as they talk. "Of course. I'll be right there." I hang up the phone and John stands up. "It's for me. Scully asked if I could um, take her a drink down to the lab. I'll be back." I smile at him and he sits back down.

I arrive at the lab and hand her a drink so I wasn't lying to John. She's looking at me but takes the drink. "So?" I ask her.

"Well, shows you are Samantha."

"My name is Monica."

"Yeah, now. But the DNA matches. You are Mulder's sister."

I close my eyes and bit my lip. How could this be happening. "Really?"

"Yeah. But there was also something else."

"I'm not an alien am I?" I hear her laugh and I look at her.

"No, but you are pregnant. Congratulations."

Now it's my turn to look at her in shock. "But, we weren't running a test on that. How'd that come up?"

"It's with all the tests we do. It turned up when I went to match so I ran it and you are."

"Oh god." I say and smile. John may be happy about that part. "Now what? I mean do we tell Mulder, will I be known as his sister, do I change my name back to Samantha or do I stay with Monica?"

"Probably stay with Monica. You grow up with that name. You know it. And, I'll talk to Mulder, ask him what he'd do if he found his sister. Things like that and then we'll tell him."

"Sounds good." I sigh.

"You going to tell John tonight?"

I look at her with a confused look on my face. How would she know about us? We've kept it a secret from everyone. "You know about us?"

"How can I not? The way you two look at one another. It's clear."

I smile at her and we both head back to the office. I walk over to John and even though we're at work I lean down and kiss him. "We need to talk later."

"Ok, I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, of course not."

"Good to know."

Later that night John and I are sitting on the couch and I turn and look at him. "Um, Scully ran some test today, and it just happen to come back that I'm…" I trail off and look at him.

"That your what?"

"I'm pregnant John."

He gets a big smile on his face and hugs me. "Oh my god! MONICA!" He pulls back some and kisses me. "Really? We're going to have a child?"

I didn't think he'd be this happy over it. "Yes." I smile. Now the only thing I can think of is what Scully is talking to Mulder about. Will he take it well or totally hate it? How will John take it when he learns I'm Mulder's sister?


	2. Truth Revealed

I watched as Monica and John left for the day. I'm happy for them. I shut down m computer and cover the names on the tests and put them into my briefcase. I then head home to both of my guys. I've missed them today and I REALLY need to talk with Mulder. Arriving there I walk into the house and straight to the living room where I find Mulder on the floor with William. William sees me first and smiles as he reaches out for me. It's then Mulder turns and sees me. "Hey, welcome home sweetie." He says to me. 

"Hey." I walk over and pick William up and give him a kiss. "Mommy needs to have a talk with Daddy ok buddy.." I tell William and he seems to under stand and plays with his toys in his play pen. I Walk over to the couch and sit down next to Mulder. "Can we talk?" I ask him.

"Of course." He says and looks at me with some worry written across his face.

"What would you do if you found your sister?" I ask him as I take a hold of his hand for some support.

"Scully!"

He seems to not want to talk about this but he's going to have to sooner or later and I rather have it be sooner then later. "Just answer me please."

"I don't know. But we know she's died. Why are you asking anyways?" He watches me as I let go of his hand and reach for my briefcase. I pull out the DNA tests that I ran earlier and set them on the coffee table.

"What's this?"

"They are PCR's. You know, DNA tests. It's a perfect match. I ran it twice."

"Who's?" He looks from me to the tests.

"Find out for yourself." I tell him.

He looks at me and I watch as he reaches forward and removes the tape that is covering the names. Once he reads both names he looks at me. "MONICA?" He seems really shocked. He looks at me and all I can do is nod my head. I don't know what to say right now. "Monica, our work partner at the FBI is my sister?" He runs off mumbling.

"Yes."

"How'd you run across this?" He looks at me.

"Why don't you go have a talk with her." I tell him.

"NOW?"

"Yes, now. She's at home with John. I'll go with you and John and I can take William for ice cream. Give you two time to talk."

He just nods at me. I guess he's ok with this right now.

"Can I sleep on this and then talk to her tomorrow?" He asks me as he looks over at William. I knew he'd have a hard time with this but to not want to go and talk to her now is just plain spooky.

"Sure, but since it will be on a Saturday why don't you call and ask them both over for lunch and then maybe a movie here?" I suggest to him.  
"Ok, but would you mind it if you called and asked her now?"

"Sure thing." I reach for the phone and watch as Mulder walks over and picks William up from the crib and hugs him.

The phone rings a few times before someone answers it. "Hi, Monica, it's me Dana. I was just wondering if you and John would like to come over tomorrow for lunch and maybe a movie." I listen to her asking John. "Good." I say and pause. "No, don't have to bring anything. Just your self's." I Tell her. "See you around noon." I then hang up the phone. "It's a go." I tell Mulder.


	3. Truth Revealed

I pull back some from John and look at him. "There's something else we need to talk about first." I tell him and realize I don't know how to tell him and I have no clue how he's going to take it. 

"What are you talking about? What else is there?"

"Well for starters. The real reason why I had the test ran." I pause and take a deep breath. "Remember that dream I had the other night. Where I screamed and woke up?"

He looks at me as he remembers the dream. "Yeah." He takes a hold of my hand.

"Well, I talked to Dana about it and she seemed to think that… well, she said that was the same thing that happened to…" I stumble over what I'm trying to say. I don't k now how to say it.

"What are you trying to say Monica?"

"Mulder had a sister. She was taken at age 8." I look away from him.

"I know I read the case, but what does that have to do with this?" He looks all confused.

"Well what happened in my dream is the same thing that happened to Mulder and his sister."

"I still don't get it."

"I'm Mulder's sister. Dana ran the tests and it's a perfect match to his sister. That's where it came back to me being pregnant too."

"YOU'R MULDER'S SISTER?" He seems really up set.

"John, don't be mad. I don't even know what to do."

"I'm not mad! I'm shocked."

"I'm sorry, I can understand it if you don't want to be related to him in anyway."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you. I love you Monica." He pauses. "Or is it… what's her name?"

"Samantha." I tell him.

"Yeah, Do I call you Samantha or stay with Monica?"

"I'm staying with Monica. It's what I know." I tell him.

"Good, I don't see you as a Samantha… at least not now." He hugs me and kisses me. I return the gesture.

Just then the phone rings. I reach over and answer it. "Hello." I say into the phone and listen to them. I cover up the phone and look at John. "It's Dana, she wants to know if we'd like to go over tomorrow for lunch and a movie over at their place?" I ask him and he nods his head. "Of course we'd like to." I tell her. "Do we need to bring anything?" I ask and she answers me. "See ya, Bye." I hang up the phone and look at John. "You going to be ok going over there. I'm sure Mulder and I will have lots to talk about."

"It's ok. I know it's something you both have to do. Just don't forget all the questions there is behind what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" "You said you where born in Texas and raised in Mexico. Wasn't Samantha taken at age 8?"

I think about this for a moment and look at him. "Ok, yeah there are questions that need answers to." I tell him and lean my head onto his shoulder. He rubs my back and I smile.

"Just remember, what ever happens. I'm here for you always. As well as Dana and Mulder are. Just think, you're Aunt Monica now."

I look up at him. "What do you mean? How?"

"William." Is all I have to say to her at this point and she smiles.

"Yeah. But I'm going to take this one step at a time. There's no telling what will happen."

"Good idea." We sit there in each others arms and watch some television. He's rubbing my belly as we sit there. I can only smile at this. I wonder if he'll do this when I start to get big.


	4. Chapter 4

John and I arrive at Dana's place just a little before noon. I am so full of questions I'm not even sure if I will remember them when we start to talk. As I knock on the door I can feel John take a hold of my hand.

Dana walks to the door and answers it. "Perfect timing. Come on in." She says and takes a step back to let them in.

"Thanks." I say and we walk in.

"Do you mind helping me in the kitchen John? I'm sure Monica and Mulder have some talking to do." Dana says.

John nods his head and kisses me before following Dana. I smile and then take a deep breath before walking into the living room. As I enter I see Mulder looking at the test results. I wonder if he sees I'm pregnant also. I walk forward and take a set on the couch. "Hi." I say to him.

"Hi." He finally looks at me. "So…you're my sister?"

"Seems like it. I still can't make since of it. I mean.. I was born in Texas and raised in Mexico…and if Samantha was taken at age 8... How do I have memories of my own childhood?"

He sits back against the chair. "They could have erased your memory of being Samantha and gave you new ones….would explain how you where adopted? Maybe your mom would know something. Probably wouldn't hurt."

"I could do that." I say and pull my phone out of my pocket and call my mom. I look over at Mulder and he leaves the room so I can talk to my mom. She soon answers the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Sweetie! How are you? I miss you so much." She says happily.

"I miss you too and I'm doing ok."

"So…how's work?"

"Good….um…I was just wondering. I know you don't really like me asking but um…I need to ask. Is there anything you remember from when you adopted me. Where I was at….who you talked to, to adopt me…anything that could help me figure it out."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well….could be.. I'm not sure but it would help with me knowing who my real parents where. Could you help me please mom?" There's a pause on the other side of the phone. "Mom?"

"I'm here… I hope your ok sweetie. I was never really given the name of your birth parents. They did tell me they where from Martha's Vineyard. I do remember that the guy I talked to and signed the papers smoked like a chimney. He pretty much insisted that I take you."

"Insisted?"

"Yes….and I didn't meet him at an orphanage or church or anything… he brought you to my place and said that you where the one for us. Said it was important that I got you and not someone else. When I saw your face looking up at me… I couldn't resist."

I couldn't help but smile "What else do you remember mom?"

"He told me that you have a brother and that they where killed in an accident and you didn't have any other family members."

"I need names mom.. It's very important. Please… anything else besides Martha's Vineyard?" As I said that I saw Mulder out of the corner of my eye looking at me with an ahhh look on his face.

"There may have been a name but I can't remember it sweetie.. Maybe if it was said to me or something…I don't know. It was so long ago."

I look at him as I cover the phone. "What is it?"

"Martha's Vineyard?" He asks.

"Yes. Why?"

"That's where I grew up at."

"My mom needs names. She can't remember if the guy gave her names or not. Any ideas?"

"Try Mulder…..Um…Spencer….I can't think of anything else."

I nod and put the phone back to my ear. "Mom…do the names Mulder or Spencer sound familiar." I ask and again there's a pause.

"I don't know sweetie…."

"Did they tell you what my name was? I'm guessing you changed it."

"That I do remember. Samantha. I liked it but I had liked the name Monica forever. I figured, new name new start."

"Oh my god." I said more of a whisper.

"Monica.. You ok?"

"Yeah.. Thanks mom. I promise I will call you soon. Tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah. I love you.."

"Love you too mom." I said and hung up. Mulder is still standing there.

"Well she didn't remember either of those names.. But she told me the name I had when she adopted me."

"Which was?"

"Samantha." I then bit my lip as I looked at him. I could see the tears in his eyes. I'm not sure if they are sad or happy ones. It's then I see him walk towards me and I feel his arms around me. I'm taking it as good ones. I hug him back.

"I never thought I'd see you again" I heard him whisper.

"I never really knew who I was. Now I know."

He pulls back and sits there. "Sorry."

"Don't be… So.. Do you think they know we know? They probably won't like it very much."

"I don't think we should tell them. If they took you once.. And they find out about this there's no telling what will happen."

I nod my head. I don't want that to happen either. "So.. Now what?"

Just then John walks in. "Lunch is ready."

So it is.. We have lunch as if nothing new happened.

The man sitting out front in the van puts the listing devise down and smiles. Will his boss ever be happy to hear about this. He smiles this evil smile and pulls out onto the road and drives off.


End file.
